My Little Pony: Light Speed is Magic
by Puppet String
Summary: Cadence & Shining Armor's filly thinks she's useless because she hasn't gotten her Cutie mark yet. Twilight and her friends come to help her get her Cutie Mark, and the awkward little filly has trouble warming up to most of them. However, when she hears one of the stories about how the Mane Six got their Cutie marks, she's enthralled by one, and tries a special trick for herself.OC
1. Company

Deep in the bowels of the Everfree Forest, a small filly wandered aimlessly through painful brambles, climbed over sharp, rocky outrops, and dragged herself under wide, fallen, dead trees. Most of the plants in this part of the forest reeked of decay- there was nothing to eat that wouldn't make the filly sick. The water was murky and flowed at a snail's pace, globs of sickly algae floating on top.

"Help!" The filly squeaked for what seemed like the millionth time since she'd woken up lost. "I didn't mean to fall!"

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"It was an accident..." She whimpered, recalling the day before-the day she now thought of as the worst day of her short life.

~_Flashback_~

"Rain Lily! Come meet our guests."

Rain Lily sighed, hopping off of her bed. "Coming! Just a minute!"

The small, pale purple filly glanced at her sore wings, wishing she hadn't tried sneaking out for night practice.

When she got to the door, she didn't bother glancing at the guests before she assumed the appropriate position- bent forward into a bow, resting on her foreleg.

"Who do we have here?" An unfamiliar voice asked, a hint of playfulness lining the edges, "A very important little filly, I presume?"

Rain Lily shook her head, not looking up.

"No...Just a filly."

The stranger ignored her reply, preoccupied with Rain Lily's mother.

"This is Rain Lily- our filly. She's pretty quiet most of the time, though, and pretty shy."

Rain Lily's ears drooped. She wanted to be loud- she just didn't have the voice for it.

"Mom, may I go play outside, please?" She begged, feeling awkward and ashamed for no particular reason aside from being around strangers.

"No, honey. I want you to meet your Aunt and her friends. Twilight, care to introduce yourselves? Rain Lily, look up."

Six ponies stood on the doorstep, smiling. The one who fit the description of Twilight Sparkle from the stories Rain Lily's parents had told her stood in the lead.

"Hi, Rain Lily. I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"Hello, Auntie Twilight." Rain Lily wasn't enthusiastic. Her voice was a monotone little noise, only audiable in a silent room such as this.

"These are my friends- Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. We're here to help you find your Cutie Mark!"

Rain Lily sighed. At least her Aunt hadn't brought any other fillies. She'd heard of a group her mother referred to as the Cutie Mark Crusaders- a group of fillies looking for their cutie marks by doing things that sounded painful and dangerous to Rain Lily.

She'd rather have no Cutie Mark than a Cutie Mark that haunted her with the memory of a scary event.

"Now, Rain Lily, go give each of them a hug. They're very special ponies, you know- they've saved Equestria before, and Twilight rescued me from Queen Chrysalis on my wedding day. You know that story, don't you?"

"Yes, Momma."

Rain Lily hated that story. It frightened her to no extent, and it would often give her nightmares if she thought about it before bed.

Rain Lily's mother led the way inside, gesturing to a lovely couch and inviting everypony to sit down.

"I'll have some snacks out in a minute," The Princess promised, "And Shining Armor will join us shortly."

The room fell silent as Rain Lily looked for a place to sit. usually, she sat on the couch with her parents, but today it was full of the strange ponies who she was apparently going to be Cutie Mark hunting with. She knew her mother would want her to be friendly, so she'd have to sit near at least one of the guests.

Shyly, she glanced across the faces of each pony.

'_Auntie Twilight? ...I have a feeling that would be awkward. Pinkie Pie? She looks like she's going to explode! No! Rarity? Eh...She looks a little too fancy. I'd do something wrong and humiliate myself. Maybe Applejack? She looks nice._' Rain Lily considered for a moment before noticing the Earth Pony's thick, well-muscled build. '_Nope! I'm no athlete. All I can do is fly, and I can't even do that very well._' That left Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Noticing that the filly looked nervous, Rainbow Dash moved over, clearing a space for the little fuilly between her and Fluttershy.

"Hey kid, come on! Sit down-it can't be comfortable standing."

Rain Lily's father walked in, grinning. Behind him, servants stood, holding platters of snacks for everypony to share.

"Twilight! How are you, little sister?"

Twilight hopped up and made a diversion, hugging Shining Armor tightly. Rain Lily took the opportunity to slide into the freshly cleared spot without being noticed much, letting out a silent sigh or relief.

After everypony was settled and had started on the snacks, Rain Lily's mother spoke.

"So, why don't you all tell Rain Lily how you got your Cutie Marks? I'm sure she'll love all of your stories.

Rain Lily plastered on a fake smile and nodded politely.

'_This is going to be a long day.' _She thought, not looking forward to six stories of ponies who were so much cooler than her that it physically hurt. '_And it only goes down hill until I find my Cutie Mark!_'


	2. Deafening

After listening to six stories of ponies achieving their Cutie Marks, Rain Lily noticed that she was only really interested in two:

Fluttershy's, because she could realte with her love of animals, and Rainbow Dash's because it was just so amazing. A sonic rainboom? She'd heard of it, and dreamed of pulling one off, but could never fly high enough to pull it off without risking life and limb with the ground. The guards would stop her and tell her that the air was too thin for a pony with her 'condition' to be flying that high.

'_It's not true...I can fly up there just fine. Sure, I get winded, but anypony would. Right?_'

Rain Lily snapped out of it when she heard her mother talking.

"...That sounds wonderful, Twilight! You could teach her a couple spells, and we'll see if she's like you. Then, I suppose we can move down the line! I'm afraid Shining Armor and I have some business to attend to, but I trust you fully to take good care of my daughter."

Rain Lily leaped off the couch in alarm.

"Mom, wait! Don't leave!" She squeaked.

Everypony was startled by her outburst.

"Rain Lily, what's the matter? I've left you alone before."

"But not with...Uh...Company! I don't want to mess up in front of them!"

'_I also don't want them to be alone with me- I don't like strangers!_'

"Oh, Rain Lily, you'll be fine. Your Aunt and her friends won't judge you! Everypony makes mistakes when they're trying to get their Cutie Mark. Now, not another word. I'll see you all this evening at dinner, and we can discuss the events of the day there."

Rain Lily hung her head in defeat.

"Okay, Mom. Love you."

Cadence smiled softly at her daughter.

"I love you to, darling. See you in a few hours."

Twilight grinned.

"Ready for a magic lesson, Rain Lily?"

The filly nodded.

"Yes, Auntie Twilight."

"Head outside with us, then. I'll teach you something little-how to pick something up, maybe?"

Rain Lily sighed.

She could already do that! She could pick things up, crack eggs, turn pages, and do many more spells. Recently, she'd found out how to make flowers open and close, but that made her head hurt too badly for her to experiment much.

'_I guess flowers have more willpower than me._'

Twilight set a feather on the ground.

"Okay, Rain Lily, I'll show you how to pick this up. First, you get in a comfortable stance so that you can use magic without-"

Twilight saw Rain Lily with the feather, a small stone, and a blade of grass held up in her pale bluish purple magic.

"Oh. I see you've already figured out how to pick things up. What else can you do?"

Rain Lily looked down.

"Not much...Crack eggs, turn pages, and sometimes I can make a flower open or close for a second, but that hurts really bad."

Twilight was surprised.

"You can do aging spells? Already?"

"No...I can just make it open or close. The ones I do it on close at night and open in the day, but it hurts."

Twilight frowned.

"Oh. That's still very good! Have you showed your mother yet?"

Rain Lily shook her head.

"It hurts. Besides, she's busy."

Twilight pondered for a moment.

"Would you like to try changing one thing into something else?

Rain Lily shrugged.

"I guess..."

Twilight grinned.

"Turn that feather into a leaf."

Rain Lily nodded.

She started at the leaf intently as her horn began to glow. The young alicorn's heart raced and her pathetic wings subconsciously raised, tense from the effort. As her small horn shone brightly, Rain Lily pictured the feather as a leaf, focusing with all she could muster.

She squeaked as the feather began to shake, and the world got deadly silent. The feather wasn't changing into a leaf- rather, it was glowing red-hot and looking rather dangerous.

"Rain Lily, put it down! It's gonna blow!" Twilight shouted.

The filly couldn't hear her. Blood roared in her ears, almost drowning out the horrible high-pitch ringing that silenced the world around her.

She began to shake violently, and a soundless scream escaped her throat.

The feather exploded into a storm of tiny, green herbs, burning and coating the ground fully.

Rain Lilly's knees gave out, and she started at the blackened little leaves in horror.

She'd done it again.

"WHAT THE HAY WAS THAT?" Applejack shouted, looking horrified and baffled.

Rain Lily couldn't help the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes stung and her muscles burned. Her heart pounded in a strange pattern, too fast and too hard, then too faint and too slow. Her lungs burned as though she were breathing smoke plumes, and the feeling of mortification rolled off the filly in waves.

"I'm sorry," She whimpered, curling into a tight little ball, shivering as though she'd just climbed out of ice water, "It happened again."

* * *

Oh, look. A new plot element.

If anyone's followed my other OC stories based off of me, you probably know what her problem's going to be.

Derp.

Also, another note:

I'm not really accepting OC's right now...Rain Lily is pretty much antisocial, and I always mess up writing for OC's I'm not familiar with.

Sorry.

;-;


	3. Planning

Rain Lily shivered on the end of her bed, tears streaming down her face. Out in the main sitting room, she could hear her parents speaking to the visitors.

"I'm so sorry about Rain Lily," Cadence apologized, "I should have warned you."

Rain lily heard Applejack's angry voice. "Warned us about what? The fact that your daughter blows things up? Yeah, that woulda' been a doggone good warnin', if you ask me!"

Twilight broke in. "It's okay, Cadence. I made a mistake while I got my cutie mark, too. I turned my parents into cacti, and I broke a building, and I made Spike huge. Sometimes, you can't control it."

Pinkie Pie interrupted excitedly. "Did she get her Cutie Mark? What was it? I forgot to look!"

Rarity sighed. "No, Pinkie, I'm afraid she didn't. It was just an outburst, I think."

At this point, Rain Lily got off of the end of her bed and crept down the hall to watch.

"Ever since Rain Lily was very young, we knew she'd have a hard time." Cadence explained. "She gets panic attacks when she's over-exerted, and when she does that, she loses control of her magic. If she's in the middle of using her magic at the time, it's even worse."

Rainbow Dash hadn't said a thing up until then.

"What do you mean 'over-exerted'? She was standing still!"

Twilight frowned. "Casting spells is hard, Rainbow Dash. It takes concentration, and often times it'll make you tighten up all your muscles at once. It takes a huge toll on your body."

Cadence and Rarity nodded.

"It's especially hard for fillies who are trying to learn how much of their magic to use at once," Rarity added, "It's like conditioning your wings, I would assume. You start out weak but then you have the opportunity to strengthen your abilities, just as you pegasi become great fliers."

Fluttershy's ears went back nervously as she spoke.

"Training your wings is really hard, so I can see why training magic would be really hard, too."

Cadence nodded. "Perhaps it would be best to move on to something else? I'm afraid magic might not be her special talent." She turned her attention to Pinkie Pie and Applejack. "Why don't you two show her what you do?"

Pinkie bounced up and down excitedly.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! WE'LL HAVE A GREAT TIME! I'll show her how to tie balloons, and how to dance, and how to make cupcakes, and-"

Applejack jumped on Pinkie. "We get it! You'll show her how to have fun. I guess I could show her how to buck a tree." Rain Lily caught the earth pony's extra grumble of, "I just hope she doesn't catch it on fire, too."

After hearing this, the humiliated little filly decided to go back to her room and hide for a while longer. She didn't want to kick trees, or run around with the loud, pink pony. She didn't want to go try new things with ponies she didn't know and risk messing everything up once again.

She just wanted to stay home and stay out of everypony's way.

Rain Lily sighed and creaked her door open. She jumped back and squeaked in surprise as she spotted a fimiliar figure sitting on the end of her bed.

"Hiya, kiddo!" A cheery male voice carried through the room easily. "Heard you had a rough day. Care to talk about it over a glass of chocolate milk?"

Rain Lily's mood instantly brightened, and she charged into her room, jumping on the figure and grinning.

"Discord! You came to visit!"


	4. Visiting

The tall, ancient God of Chaos hugged Rain Lily tightly.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Rain Lily. It's been a while since Screwball and I came to visit."

Rain Lily broke the hug and hopped excitedly.

"Screwball's here, too?"

Discord nodded.

"I brought her here because the other fillies were giving her a hard time again. You're one of the only friends she has, you know."

Rain Lily nodded.

"And she's the only other filly I trust. Thanks for bringing her, Uncle Discord."

Discord smirked.

"Now, I know you're excited to see her, but she insisted on a game of hide and seek. When you find her, you can play a new game. You know the rules-No flying, and no magic."

Rain Lily nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Uncle Discord!"

Discord nodded his goat-like head.

"Alright, then. Run along and find her-I'll keep your guests busy."

Rain Lily galloped out past her parents, racing out the front door.

Discord snapped himself to the front door, extending his lion-paw to knock as though he hadn't been in the house already.

Cadence answered the door, surprised.

"Oh...Discord. What a surprise."

She gestured in politely.

"Have a seat-I'm afraid I already have company, but I suppose they wouldn't mind you joining us. Rain Lily just ran out-I'm surprised you missed each other."

Discord shrugged.

"I guess she was in a rush."

He snapped, and then materialized on the couch between Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"Greetings, my little ponies! Long time, no see."

Fluttershy smiled.

"Hello, Discord! How have you been?"

Discord grinned widely.

"Pretty well, actually. Not being stone is marvelous! I've had more time to spend with little Screwball lately. Celestia doesn't have me doing much lately."

"What a shame," Apple Jack growled.

"Apple Jack, manners!" Twilight reminded her friend. "I know you're still bitter with him, but keep quiet about it!"

Cadence sighed.

"So, Discord, how long will you be staying?"

Discord shrugged.

"I don't know. Could be a few days, could be a few weeks?"

Cadence frowned.

"Oh...Well, allow me to have a room prepared."

Discord grinned.

"No need!"

He snapped his fingers, and a suitcase appeared.

"I'll be fine in the tree house!"

"We don't have a tree house..."

"You do now!"


	5. Playing

"You do now!"

Before Cadence could protest, Discord snapped again and sat down in his temporary tree-house home.

"She's almost as annoying as Celestia," He mused, grinning.

Meanwhile, Rain Lily was flying quietly and as swiftly as she could without exerting too much energy.  
She hated her handicap with a firey passion. Having to constantly keep her heart-rate in check was a pain in the ass, and to make things worse she couldn't control herself when she had her panic attacks. Some day, she knew she'd mess up very badly. Until that day came, she'd have to live in a box.

Still, she was distracted with her hunt for the one and only filly she trusted with everything. Screw Ball was truly a life saver for her.

She was happy-for the time being, anyway.

The little filly ducked under bushes, hovered up to tree-tops, and even clambered up and trotted along the roof, hunting for her friend.

She was about to give up and call, "Olly-Olly-Oxen-Free!" When she was tackled and sent flying with the excess weight of another living being off the roof.

"Discord!" She screeched, trusting him most to help her out of any guest or family member present.

The ground approached at an alarming rate, and Rain Lily's heart rate escelated dangerously high.

Her horn started to glow. Her muscles began to shake and quiver. She watched the ground preparing to kiss her face at mock four. She could feel the panic attack approaching.

"Woah, there!"

She was wrapped in a tight hug, and a familiar scent wreathed around her.

The frightened filly opened her eyes, noticing that the ground had stopped reaching up to punch her in the face.

She was hovering about two feet above it, shivering, but calming down.

"What the fu-"

She was dropped unceremoniously mid-sentence and looked up, frowning.

"SCREW BALL, WHAT THE HAY? You know I can't handle surprises! I almost messed everything up again!"

She was on the verge of tears at this point.

"Sorry," Screwball apologized, kicking a pebble with her left foreleg. "I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't think you'd forget about the two feathery appendages currently glued to your back-you were using them a minute ago!"

Rain Lily spread her wings, blushing.

"Oops. I guess I didn't think about using them..."

Screw Ball nudged her shoulder.

"Wanna play something else? How about the face game?"

Rain Lily nodded vigorously. She loved the face game.

The face game was a game that she and Screw Ball had made up especially for rainy days or days when Rain Lily was too stressed to play any sort of sport without flipping out. The rules were simple-pull any sort of face you want, look at each other, and the first one to laugh loses. Screw Ball always made the best faces, and Rain Lily never had minded losing a single round.

"Ready?" She asked.

Screw Ball nodded, and they turned their backs on each other.

"Okay-One...Two...THREE!"

On three, both fillies spun around and faced each other with a ridiculous expression plastered across her face.

Screw Ball was the opposite of cross-eyed. Both eyes pointed different directions. She had her head tilted to the right with both ears pointed at each other, her tongue was hanging out, and her nose was wrinkled.

Rain Lily had one ear up and one down, her tongue up the side of her face, nearly reaching her bottom eye lid, (She had a rather long tongue.) and her nostrils were flared.

Rain Lily laughed first, losing as usual.

"Again, again!"

The two spent the rest of the afternoon playing the face game merrily, cracking jokes, and occasionally eating a berry from the garden bushes.

They were at peace, the friendship between them keeping them stuck to each other like Rain Lily's wings to her back when she actually needed to fly.

* * *

Happiness? There can be no happiness. I'll have to fix this soon.

MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

Be prepared for a seriously confusing, totally painful little Rain Lily fuck up.

Also, if you think I should change the rating due to my increasingly frequent swear words, please tell me.


	6. Arguing

Apple Jack marched out to the garden, looking less than happy.

"Alright, girls. Fun time's over. Time to try somethin' new."

She began to drag Rain Lily off toward the fruit trees in the garden, then looked over her shoulder and called,

"Screw Ball, you ought to go back to Discord. It's gettin' late."

Screwball obediently flew off toward the tree house, though she wasn't very happy about being broken up from her friend by some bossy farm pony.

"Okay, Rain Lily, here's what you do: Turn around, get balanced on your forelegs, and give a nice, strong kick to the tree-like this."

Apple Jack gave her best buck to the apple tree, causing ripe fruit to rain down and damn near pummel Rain Lily.

"Now you try."

She shoved Rain Lily to the tree, then backed up.

Rain Lily tried to copy Apple Jack's movements, but when her hooves hit the tree, it shoved her forward over her forelegs and onto her face.

She stood up, shaking off with a fresh scrape on her chin.

"Ow..." She mumbled, wiping away some blood.

Apple Jack frowned.

"Again. Get some good footing with your forelegs."

Rain Lily tried, failed, and tried again over and over. Finally, she managed to knock a single, shriveled old apple from the tree. By this time, darkness had long since set in, and Rain Lily's legs were aching as though there was no tomorrow.

"Apple Jack, can we stop? Please?"

Apple Jack shook her head.

"Nope. I want you to knock down at least four ripe apples before we turn in."

Rain Lily groaned.

She kicked, and kicked, and kicked some more.

Looking up, she noticed something alarming: There were no apples left!

"Apple Jack, you got all the apples! Look up! You kicked them all down earlier, except for the old one I got!"

Apple Jack frowned.

"There might be some at the top. Keep kicking."

Rain Lily put on a defiant face, flew up into the topmost branches, and searched thoroughly before she flew back down.

"There aren't any up there, either! There's no point in kicking anymore!"

Apple Jack shoved Rain Lily back over to a new trunk.

"Then kick ten apples off this tree!"

Rain Lily bit back a growl of protest and just kicked obediently.

Instantly, a flurry of walnuts pelted her, some getting stuck in her mane.

"Hey!" She protested, "This is a walnut tree! Apple Jack, just let me go inside!"

Apple Jack advanced a little.

"Not until I say so!"

Rain Lily instinctively spread her wings, making her appear larger.

"Who says? It's been dark for hours and now you can't even tell an apple from a walnut! _You're the worst apple farmer that's ever lived!_"

Apple Jack lost it.

"I AM NOT! What would you know, you little train wreck? What would you know about being bad at anything? Oh-maybe I should take your advice. You seem to be pretty awful at dern near everything! No wonder you can't even figure out your Cutie Mark! You want my opinion? Too bad! The way I figure it, you aren't good at anything, and since you have no talent at all-let alone a special talent- you'll _never_ get your Cutie Mark!"

Rain Lily stood in shock, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"BITCH!" She screeched before racing off into the garden, "You're no element of harmony- you're just an evil old hick!" She cried over her shoulder.

Rain Lily ran faster and faster, ignoring a faint trace of Apple Jack's voice as it caught her ear. Her heart pounded, and she could feel the panic rising, but she didn't care. Why should she? If what Apple Jack had said was true, what was the point of her existence? If she had nothing to contribute to anypony, she could see no point in self preservation.

The small filly's horn sparked. She stumbled constantly, but did her best to keep the pace up. Blood roared in her hears, pounded painfully in her jugular, and her heart was just about ready to pound through her rib cage. Finally, magic shot out in all directions, changing colors, setting things on fire, and wreaking pure and utter chaos. It came wave after wave until finally, Rain Lily just collapsed in a heap. Her whole body ached and stung. Tears rolled down her charred cheeks, the salt feeling like a hot iron on the raw flesh. Every single inch of Rain Lily's body was shaking violently, using up her energy. She convulsed twice, then vomited. Her head flopped back down dangerously close to the churned up food, but she didn't move.

She wouldn't have, even if she had been able to.

Faint, echoing voices sounded around Rain Lily, and sh strained to figure out which way it was coming from.

_"Rain Lily! Where are you?"_

_"Rain Lily? Are you around here?"_

_"What's happened here? Why is everything so...so...Disrupted?"_

_"It's that little filly fuck up! She done did it again."_

_"Apple Jack, shut up!"_

Her double vision started fading to darkness, and a massive headache grew like an approaching storm.

_"I found her!"_

Was the last thing Rain Lily heard before she lost consciousness.


	7. Falling

Rain Lily woke up in her room. Patches of her mane were missing, her whole body stung furiously, and she could tell she'd been out for at least a couple days by the way she reeked.

Her mouth was drier than a lump of salt. Her belly moaned out loud, protesting its emptiness.

Rain lily sighed.

She wished she could ignore it and escape back into unconsciousness.

The little filly slid out of bed and began creeping toward the kitchen, hoping nopony would notice her. Attention was the last thing she wanted right now.

She made it all the way to the cupboard and reached up for a glass before she heard an excited squeek.

"Rain Lily!"

Screw Ball had found her.

"You're awake!"

The cross-eyed little mare raced into the kitchen and wrapped her friend in a warm, tight hung, making Rain Lily scream in discomfort at her sore, bruised skin being touched.

Screw Ball jumped back.

"Oopse...Forgot about that. Sorry."

Rain Lily flicked her tail, flinching a little.

"No worries, Screw Ball. Please don't tell anyone else I'm awake, though, okay?"

Screw Ball tilted her head.

"Why not? They'll all want to know you're okay!"

Rain Lily shook her head.

"I don't want to show my fave again. Not yet. I'm going to go ahead and assume I trashed the garden-"

"Yep!"

"-Scared my mother senseless-"

"Yep!"

"-And got our guests in trouble."

"Just Apple Jack. Your parents really like Fluttershy, though! She's been nursing you pretty diligently these last couple days. Right now's the first time she's slept since you got hurt."

Rain Lily's gut twisted with guilt.

"I'll have to apologize later for making her stay up."

Screw Ball shook her head.

"No, you won't. She insisted."

"I'm still going to apologize."

"You better hurry, then."

"How come?"

"She and the others are leaving after she wakes up. Last night, she said you'd probably be conscious again by this afternoon and that your parents could take over from there. Your parents told her that it'd be best if all of them left after that, seeing as they've caused you a lot of stress in the last few sessions."

Rain Lily panicked. She actually _wanted_ to see what she could learn from Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash! They were easier to be with than the other guests!

"But they shouldn't have to lave!" Rain Lily protested, "I's been my fault all along for pushing to far, not anypony else's! Well...Except maybe Apple Jack. I'm not sure which one of us is at fault for that one."

Screw Ball frowned.

"But you seemed so unhappy in the other lessons-"

"I didn't like those ponies. Auntie Twilight is too smart-I feel really, really dumb around her, Pinkie Pie is too hyper-that makes me uncomfortable, Rarity is okay, but I can't do magic with her anyway, and Apple Jack is downright mean!"

Screw Ball just stood there for a moment.

"Tell your parents?"

Rain Lily shook her head.

"They won't listen."

"Oh. Then I don't know what to tell you."

"I don't know what to do..."

A soft, sleepy voice startled the two fillies.

"Oh, good! You're awake. Are you feeling okay?"

Both fillies spun around to see the yellow pegasus smiling in the doorway, the bags under her eyes blatantly visible and very uncomfortable looking.

"Yes, Fluttershy," Rain Lilly began awkwardly, "Thank you for nursing me. Screw Ball told me about how you stayed up. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Fluttershy smiled.

"Don't you worry. It was no trouble at all!"

The yellow mare yawned, proving her statement wrong.

"Though, I guess my friends and I have to go now. Your mother allowed us to stay long enough to say goodbye. I'm sorry we didn't get to do anything together this visit, Rain Lily. Maybe if you ever visit Ponyville, you can stop by my cottage for a little while? I'd enjoy that very much."

Rain Lily nodded sadly.

"I wish I could've hung out with you and Rainbow Dash...I'm sorry."

Her cheeks felt hot and her eyes stung a little. It was all her fault that they had to go so early. Her and her stupid problems.

She was cursed.

Were there any other fillies she'd ever heard of with a heart defect AND a panic problem?

_You're very lucky to be alive_, ponies used to tell her when she was little, M_ost ponies with your heart condition don't last long. Having another problem to boot? There must be a very special reason you're here. Someone up there must really love you!_

But they were wrong. The dead ones were lucky. Someone up there must really hate her to keep her going through panic attack after panic attack, a whole chain of disappointment and embarrassment that equated to her life.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks, right there in the kitchen in front of two guests.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked, "Was it something I said? I'm so sorry-"

"No!" Rain Lily interrupted. "It's not your fault- how could it be? It's my fault! It's _always_ my fault! It's my fault you have to go, it's my fault I can't do any of the amazing things y-your friends have tried to show me, and it's m-my f-fault that the garden is ruined, and-and-"

She couldn't keep talking. The gasps were cutting in too often for her to speak coherently. She could hardly see past the river of tears in front of her pupils.

She put her head down and charged out of the kitchen, threw open the front door, and took to the skies.

"Wait!" She heard Fluttershy calling, "Please! You aren't well!"

She looked back to see the kindhearted mare far behind, struggling to catch up.

Rain Lily put on an extra boost of speed, not wanting to be caught. Suddenly, Screw Ball was on her tail.

"Rain Lily!" She screamed, "Slow down! You aren't all better yet! Please, Rain Lily!"

The angry, embarrassed, teary-eyed little filly ignored her friend, flapping all the faster to leave the cross-eyed pegasus behind, flapping furiously for a few more seconds.

Then, the sky behind her looked clear.

Rain Lily slowed a little. She had to stop and rest-soon. She was exhausted, and nearing that dark peak she never wanted to reach again-especially not so soon.

"GOTCHYA!"

Rain Lily squealed in pain as a foreleg squished her still-sore little body close to Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"You should know better than to run off when you're hurt, kid! Fluttershy's having a fit back at your place!"

Rain Lily squirmed, yelping.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Rainbow Dash loosened her grip a little.

"Sorry. Forgot you were still sore from-HEY!"

The cyan mare almost stopped flapping in surprise as Rain Lily shot out of her grasp and began to plummet back down to the unforgiving ground.

"CRAP!"

Rainbow Changed direction, going into a full-on nose five to catch the falling filly.

Then, Rain Lily pulled up, taking off in the direction she'd been heading before. She was beginning to twitch, and even from as far behind as she was, Rainbow Dash could see little sparks starting on the filly's horn.

She tore off after the little runaway, quickly gaining on her. She estimated how long it would take to catch up completely.

'_Seven...Six...Five..._'

She grinned.

'_Four...Three..._'

Almost there.

A few more flaps.

'_Shit._'

Rain Lily was fast. Even though she was now twitching and withering a little as she flew, she could still pull a little father ahead whenever Rainbow Dash got within about four yards of her.

"That's it! Look, kid, with your condition, you can't afford to fly this fast for this long! This chase ends now!"

Rainbow Dash went into full speed, squinting against the wind. A familiar barrier of air was forming against her outstretched hooves.

'_We're going really, really fast..._'

"Rain Lily, STOP FLYING!"

Rainbow Dash screeched against the wind. She strained her ears at the reply.

"_I can't...!_"

Terror gripped the mare's heart as she saw the filly in front of her, engulfed in a glowing, sparking, menacing coat of magic.

Then, the first rainboom.

Rainbow Dash didn't phase as a sonic boom tore through the air, shaking the mountains over which they were flying. She gained more and more speed until she did her own.

Two consecutive sonic rainbooms. What a sight it would have been if the stakes were lower!

Rainbow Dash followed the filly's rainbow streak, ignoring the one that she herself emitted.

If that didn't get Rain Lily her Cutie Mark, she had no idea what would.

She grinned, looking ahead in hopes of spotting the filly before her wings quit and she fell out of the sky.

'_I've got to congratulate her once I'm done wringing her little neck!_'

Meanwhile, Rain Lily was in searing pain.

Her wings ached. Her flanks heaved. Sweat rolled off of her matted pelt, lost to the wind.

Had she just caused an explosion?

She'd heard a loud noise, and then another.

Were both her fault? Or just one?

Or was it somepony else?

She wished she could stop.

Would her horn ever stop glowing? Her own magic-would it ever stop shocking her? Pulling her forward? Forcing her to keep flapping her exhausted wings, keep straining her stinging little lungs?

She fought to crane her neck, hoping that she hadn't lost Rainbow Dash.

She couldn't see behind her flying mane.

She screamed, but the sound didn't even reach her own ears.

She was going faster.

Then, Rain Lily felt as though she'd just run into a brick wall. She heard a horrible noise, then saw a flash of light, then everything was dark.

She sensed that she was still moving very quickly, at least compared to the things around her.

Sounds were deeper than they should have been, and each noise seemed to take a lifetime.

Then, another wall.

Her whole body felt as though it had been raked across a cheese grater, then bathed in salt, and then lit on fire.

Suddenly, she stopped flapping.

Exhaustion had finally won, and she plummeted down, down, down into the dark canopy below.

She hit branch after branch, got tangled in several vines, and continued to take a beating until finally, she landed.

In a patch of brambles.

Unable to move, or breath, or think, Rain Lily quickly faded into the bliss of unconsciousness.

'_The Everfree Forest,_' she thought as darkness swamped her, '_And I don't have a map to get out..._'

_~END FLASHBACK~_

* * *

Sorry this is taking so long.

I'll try to hurry it up after this.

Yeah, so if you were wondering about the ~END FLASHBACK~ Part, every chapter up until now was catching up on past events.

From here on, it will be taking place AFTER the very first blip in Chapter One, where rain Lily woke up all beaten down and lost in the Everfree Forest all alone.

After this, things might get a bit confusing. Fair warning.


	8. Fleeing

Rain Lily continued her trudging through the woods, calling out as often as she could muster.

She couldn't move one of her wings- it was bent the wrong way and every time she tried to bend it back, it felt as though the delicate bone would snap in half. Her only good wing- her right wing- was missing several feathers and was plastered in slimy, greenish tinted mud. She couldn't help but limp whenever weight fell on her left hind leg- it probably wasn't broken, but she assumed it sprained or twisted. Her left ear was split a little on the outside, and her left cheek was bruised.

Since most of the damage was on her left side, she assumed that she'd probably landed there after the initial fall.

She couldn't tell for sure if it was day or night. Whenever she looked up, the canopy was too thick to see the sky. She didn't see any sunlight silhouetting the leaves, either.

She'd just have to wait for a few hours and see whether the sun rose or the temperature dropped if she wanted to know what time of day it was.

She did her best to hurry along, hoping to break through the trees soon.

"Hello?" She called. "Is anypony there? I really need help-please!"

She would strain her ears, but nothing would break the suffocating silence around her.

Putting her head down, she carried on, feeling unnerved and far away from home.

~~Meanwhile, back where we left Rainbow Dash...~~

Rainbow Dash watched in horror as Rain Lily-a tiny, nearly invisible silhouette on the horizon- ripped a hole in the sky. She vanished through the dark tear, screaming at the top of her tiny lungs.

"Rain Lily!" She screeched, trying to catch up.

How fast had that crazy filly been going if a rainboom couldn't keep up with her? In the blink of an eye, the filly had been on the other side of the horizon!

Then, she heard a sick, crackling sound, followed by a vacuum-like noise.

The dark patch in the sky was growing, and it was sucking clouds right out of the sky. Birds flapped frantically away from it, squawking in alarm.

"WHAT THE HAY IS THAT THING?" She hollered, starting to feel a pull toward it.

Whatever it was, she knew that the clouds weren't coming back out. Ever.

She turned tail, a rainbow still streaking out behind her, and flew as fast as she could back toward the castle in Canterlot.

The suction seemed to be getting stronger, and when Rainbow Dash turned back, she could see the dark patch had been devouring the rainbow she left behind her, pulling it into the dark clutches.

That didn't make any sense.

"Rainbows are light!" She screeched, "Nothing can just make light disappear!"

Then, she thought for a moment, realizing she'd been wrong.

There was one thing that she could think of- the only thing ever discovered that could actually suck light in and never allow it to escape.

"Dear sweet Celestia..." Rainbow Dash murmured, a chill running down her spine.

She had to contact Princess Celestia immediately.

Armageddon was closing in on Equestria.


	9. Screaming

"PRINCESS CADENCE!"

Rainbow burst through the doors unceremoniously, landing with a thud and then sliding across the smooth, marble floor.

Cadence raced out of the kitchen.

"Did you find her? Is she with you? Where is she? Rain Lily!"

Rainbow dash shook her head.

"She had a panic attack mid-air," She explained, "And then she did a sonic rainboom! I did one myself to keep up with her. But then, she flew faster-I couldn't keep up. Then she ripped a hole in the sky and vanished, and now-"

"YOU LET MY DAUGHTER DISAPPEAR AND GET STUCK IN THE SKY? How do you even break the sky?!"

Cadence's horn began to glow, and Rainbow Dash could tell she was going to explode at any second.

"Wait! It's worse- Rain Lily opened a _black hole_!"

Cadence froze.

"Did you just say...?"

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

The princess frowned.

"I'll contact Princess Celestia immediately."

She rushed out of the room, screaming.

"TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT, TELL SPIKE TO WRITE A LETTER IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

Yep. It was short. Dx

More of a teaser. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Sorry about that.

I've been busy.


	10. Drowning

Rain Lily wandered through the dreary forest on wobbly, aching limbs. She wanted to go home and forget that she'd ever done anything so stupid.

'_How can I face Mom and Dad again? They'll be so mad at me for running off...And now I'll never get to visit with Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy again! What have I done?_'

She sighed, glancing around the unfamiliar terrain. Her pricked her ears, hoping to catch somepony's voice on the wind. She listened quietly for a good ten minutes before giving up and continuing to wander.

She was practically starving, but she had no idea if Everfree Forest plants were edible or not. For all she knew, just walking around them was giving her some sort of terrible disease!

She kicked a stone with one of her fore hooves.

_Bloop!_

Rain Lily jumped. Had she just heard that? Or was she just imagining it?

She edged forward to find a cliff, leading down for about two meters before she lost sight of its wall through the river water.

"Water!" She squealed happily. Water would mean a place to clean her wounds. Plus, if she traveled downstream, she was fairly sure she'd run into somepony eventually.

Eagerly, she dove in.

The water was cool, but not quite to the point where it was unpleasantly cold. Rain Lily was surprised. She would expect a river that never got any sunlight to be absolutely freezing cold.

Still, she wasn't complaining.

She swam through it in little circles, splashing and laughing. It was wonderful. She longed to take a long drink from its depths, but the water was murky and somehow seemed thicker than it should have. It was probably her imagination, but Rain Lily decided not to take any chances by drinking the strange river water.

She dipped her head below, trying to scrub off as much of the dirt and dried blood as she could in the somewhat mucky water.

Her wounds stung, but she ignored them, just hoping they wouldn't fester. Maybe it wasn't such a good place to clean her wounds.

Rain Lily bobbed up and took a breath of refreshing air. How wonderful this river was! It would probably lead her to civilization, too. She'd soon have help to get back home!

This river had given hope to a bad situation. Rain Lily beamed at the thought of returning home, thought she was still terrified of what her parents would say.

_Splash!_

Rain Lily whipped around.

'_What was that?_'

She scanned the surface of the water. Sure enough, there was evidence of disturbed water only about six yards away. Ripples disrupted the surface of the river and tiny bubbles popped quickly.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

No answer.

"Hello? I'm Rain Lily. Who's there?'

Still no answer. Rain Lily began to get nervous.

"Friend or foe? Please answer!"

She could feel her heart rate increase. This wasn't good. Just a little more adrenaline could send her into a panic attack.

She began swimming for the riverbank, wanting to avoid whatever had just jumped into the water. Her hooves were just a few feet from touching the bank at a place there the slope was gentle enough to climb out. She was going to make it to land and get the heck out of that water.

The water suddenly crashed over her head, filling her mouth and nose. She wanted to cough, but she knew it would only make things worse.

Rain Lily flailed around, trying to find her bearings.

'_Up. I have to swim up. The air is up. I have to go toward the air!_'

Something was wrong. She was paddling and flailing, but she wasn't moving anywhere. She looked down, only to find herself stuck to the bottom of the river. Thin, fragile looking threads were stitched to her good hind leg just above the hoof, trailing down until they reached the bottom and went under the sand.

'_How did I not notice getting sewn to the bottom of the river?_'

She kicked, trying to break the threads. They only cut her. Still, she couldn't feel the cuts.

'_Why doesn't it hurt? Even paper cuts hurt! Can these be too thin to feel? If so, why am I bleeding so badly?_'

Her lungs ached desperately. She needed oxygen. Her flailing and paddling had wasted so much of her precious oxygen...

The river water got darker around her. Each passing second made it feel heavier, thicker, and colder. She wanted to swim away, to get out of the suffocating darkness and run as fast as she could, but how could she? It wasn't possible to leave her only good hind leg behind- especially now that she had no energy to even consider trying to chew it off.

Her lungs unable to take the pressure any longer, Rain Lily watched absently as large bubbles left her mouth one by one until there were no more. She kicked weakly one last time with her forelegs, trying to reach the surface, but to no avail.

Water rushed into her lungs and the small pony's body went limp.


	11. Waking Up

Rain Lily awoke in an unfamiliar bed. Around her, the room spun, so she shut her eyes, hoping to easy the dizziness. However, she still felt like she was spinning.

Confused, she took a peek. Realizing that she could see different parts of the room as she spun, she came to a startling conclusion: It wasn't the room that was spinning, oh, no- it was _her_.

She mustered up enough strength to roll out of the spinning bed, only to land unceremoniously on the floor. From there, she stumbled out through the threshold and out into the hallway.

'_Where am I?_' She wondered. '_Am I dead? This isn't how I'd pictured the afterlife._'

She wandered blankly into room after room, startled by the strange affects each had. Anti gravity, rotation, random flashing, temporarily changing pelt and mane color...The list of abnormalities went on and on.

She entered one room, and was immediately hit with exhaustion. She turned and tried to crawl to the door, only to collapse on her side. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep. Sleep until she didn't feel tired anymore. Sleep until she didn't feel so heavy. Sleep until it was easy to breath again. Sleep until her heart rate didn't feel so slow and her pulse wasn't so loud in her ears. Sleep forever.

Rain Lily was vaguely aware of a tall figure standing in the doorway, yelling something inaudible to her.

Moments later, she was out of the room blinking her eyes open in the hallway again.

"...And what were you even doing in there? Honestly, I expected somepony like you to know better, kiddo. You worried me sick!"

She turned her head to see Discord standing in front of her, tapping his dragon foot on the floor.

"Well, young lady, what have you got to say for yourself?"

Rain Lily immediately brightened up.

"Uncle Discord!" She squealed happily, launching herself at him and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm not lost anymore! I'm home, aren't I?"

He smiled.

"I guess those words will do. I wish I could say yes, nut if I did, I'd be half lying."

She puled back a little, feeling confused.

"What do you mean half lying? I'm either home or not home, right?"

Discord put her down and shrugged.

"It depends on what you count as home. You're back in Ponyville, but not really home."

Rain Lily swished her tail.

"That's okay. Canterlot is just a quick train ride away, right?"

Discord nodded.

"That's true, but if you hop on a train here, you'll be going to the wrong Canterlot."

Rain lily shook her head.

"The wrong Canterlot? I don't understand, Uncle Discord! What's going on? How can it be the wrong Canterlot? There's only one in all of Equestria!"

Discord nodded.

"Yep. Only one in every Equestria."

Rain Lily shook her head.

"What do you mean _every Equestria_?"

Discord grinned.

"You're in a parallel universe, kiddo! A parallel Equestria."

Rain Lily frowned.

"Uncle Discord, that's not funny! If I was in a parallel universe, why would you be here?"

Discord grinned.

"Chaos exists everywhere, Rain Lily. If you'd gone to any other universe, I'd be there. If you'd been spat out between universes, I'd be there. If you were torn between two universes, I'd be on either end of those, too. Make sense?"

Rain Lily flattened her ears.

"Crap. What do I do, Uncle Discord? Am I stuck forever?"

Discord smiled softly.

"Nope. You'll be fine. You just have to do whatever you did to get here again, and I'll escort you back to your universe safely. Okay?"

Rain Lily shook her head.

"Not okay, Uncle Discord! I can't do that again! It's a miracle I pulled off one Sonic Rainboom without killing myself, if I do another I'm probably done for! Besides, I don't think my wings are fit for that kind of flying right now..."

She looked back at her sore, damaged little wings, grimacing.

Discord grinned.

"You'll be fine. You can stay here until you feel up to the task. When your wings are healed, you'll be good to go."

Rain Lily bowed her head.

"Mom and Dad must be so worried right now..."

Discord shrugged.

"They'll be all the happier when you get back home. Now, go get some ore rest. If you hear an explosion, stay indoors."

Rain Lily aped at him.

"A what now?"

Discord shrugged.

"An explosion. I'm just attending to some business outside. Stay in here, Rain Lily."

With that, he snapped his fingers, leaving Rain Lily alone in the strange little hallway.

'_Well...At least Uncle Discord is here. He's still just like he is in my universe. I'm glad._'

With that, she walked back to the room with the rotating bed, crawling inside and shutting her eyes, ignoring the motion as best she could until sleep finally took over.


	12. Meeting Up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know some ponies are out of character. That's either because I don't like them (Applejack) or I don't know the character well enough to write very well for them yet, so my apologies. **

* * *

Princess Celestia opened a small letter from her faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

'_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We are in desperate need of your assistance! A black hole has opened up over Equestria, and Rain Lily is nowhere to be found. It is believed that she opened the black hole, but we aren't entirely sure how. According to Rainbow Dash, who was trying to catch her as she ran away, she had a panic attack mid-flight and lost control. She preformed a Sonic Rainboom, as did Rainbow Dash, but after that she kept accelerating until finally, she seemed to rip a black hole open in the sky. We have no idea where Rain Lily is, however, we have agreed that the safety of Equestria must be put before the search party should be sent out. We hope you agree._

_With apologies, your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_.'

The Princess frowned deeply, slamming the letter back down on to the table.

"Luna, find Discord! I must go to Cadence's residence at once. As soon as you find him, I want both of you to meet me there! Understood?"

Luna peeked her head into her sister's door.

"Something wrong? Anything I should be informed about, sister?"

Celestia levitated the letter over to her sister, who gasped as she read it.

"I'll leave at once," Luna announced, galloping out of the room.

Celestia engulfed herself in her own magic, concentrating on Cadence's living room as hard as she could until she managed to teleport herself there.

"Cadence! I'm here. We need to discuss this issue immediately!"

Princess Cadence hurried into the room. Her mascara was smeared and Celestia could clearly see a dark tint where tears had been running down her niece's cheeks. Remembering that the poor dear's daughter had gone missing, apparently into a black hole, Celestia softened her tone. This was just as much a family crisis as it was a business affair.

"Cadence," She began gently, placing a wing over the worried mare's back comfortingly, "I need you to be strong. Not only for Equestria, but for Rain Lily. If you can't be strong, I'm not sure we can find her."

Cadence nodded, but her throat was too tight for her to speak. She was doing her best to remain calm and collected, but the thought of her only child being swallowed up into a black hole was too terrible. For all she knew, the little filly had been spaghettified inside of the massive gravity of the curse vortex whirling about in the sky.

Princess Luna soon arrived with Discord, following her sister's example and not bothering to knock before entering Cadence's home.

"I found him," She announced, gesturing to Discord, "However I'm not sure what good he can do."

Celestia smiled gravely.

"Well done, sister. I'm not sure myself, but I believe that he may be our best chance."

She turned to face Discord.

"Discord, if I'm not mistaking, a black hole is fairly chaotic. It breaks several laws of nature- for example, not even light can escape from its gravitational pull-"

She heard a whimper from Cadence, but continued on.

"-So, this leads me to believe that it falls under your power. You are, after all, the God of Chaos. Am I correct in assuming that it's within your power to stop it?"

Discord nodded, looking bored.

"You're right, Princess, but I'd like to know what's in it for me."

Fluttershy stepped forward.

"Um...Discord...I'd really appreciate it if you could fix the black hole. I'm afraid that some animals, or maybe even some other ponies, might get sucked in. I'm asking you as a friend. Also, we're really worried about Rain Lily. The sooner we stop the black hole, the sooner we can start looking for her. Please?"

Discord frowned.

"What do you mean, 'start looking for her'? Where is she?"

Cadence swallowed hard, using all of her might to keep her voice from cracking or shaking.

"We don't know. She ran away earlier, and we believe that she may have accidentally opened the black hole. She had a panic attack while she was flying, and lost control. For all we know, she's stuck in there."

Discord narrowed his eyes seriously.

"I need you to tell me something before I close the black hole: Did it look like it opened in front of her, like her magic conjuring it up, or did it look like she ripped it open, like a rock flying through the window?"

Cadence shook her head.

"Only Rainbow Dash can answer that question. Why do you ask?"

Discord sat down.

"Because," He answered darkly, "If it opened in front of her, she's gone. If it was more like a rock through the window, she's got a chance, but to save her I won't be able to close it all the way until I know where she is, or else she'll be as good as dead."


	13. Seeing Double

Rainbow Dash was summoned and trotted in with her head held high.

"What do you need to know?" She demanded, wanting to hurry up and get away from the irritated parents of the filly she'd seen disappear.

Discord folded his fingers, starting at her in a seriousness she'd never seen from the God of Chaos before.

"Rainbow Dash, you saw Rain Lily get sucked into the black hole, correct?"

Dash nodded.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with how to save her?"

Discord's face remained serious and nearly angry.

"Did it look like it opened in front of her, or did she look like a rock flying through a window?"

Dash shook her head.

"The second one, I guess? It looked like she broke the sky and opened it up, if that's what you mean."

Discord breathed a sigh of releif.

"That's good. That's very good. Thank you. Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to go jump into that black hole."

Everypony present gawked at him.

"Um...What the fuck did you just say?"

Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Are you telling us that you're going to jump into one of the biggest anomalies in the universe, which nobody really knows much about, except that it has such a crushing gravitational force that not even light can escape? You'll be squished!"

Twilight Sparkle broke in.

"Technically, the term is spaghettified!"

Everyone glared at her.

"Sorry! Bad timing..."

All eyes turned back to Discord.

"That just about sums it up, Rainbow Dash. See you all later!"

With that, Discord snapped his fingers and teleported himself right outside the black hole.

"Well, hello, there, beautiful," He chuckled, "Don't mind me."

He flew right inside, immediately feeling the gravity take its toll. He was being pulled deeper and deeper, and he could feel himself stretching painfully.

"Oh, this simply won't do. Too hard to make it through in one piece this way."

With another snap of his fingers a door appeared and he walked right through. He found himself starting right into his reflection.

"Dear heavens," He gasped, "I'm backwards today!"

Suddenly, his reflection moved.

"Me, too!"

They started at each other closely, only to find that they were to separate organisms.

"Oh, silly us," Discord chuckled, "It seems we've run into our self. How are you?"

The second Discord grinned. "Very well, and I assume you feel the same. What brings you here, to my Equestria?"

The first Discord shrugged.

"Oh, nothing, really. Has a new Rain Lily popped up recently? My universe seems to have lost ours. Of course, you should know that already."

The second patted his shoulder apologetically.

"I was going to contact you as soon as I closed this black hole. Sorry about that! I should've popped in on you first. But you know how we are- never able to keep our thoughts straight!"

They shared a laugh before the first Discord straightened his face.

"You see, I'm glad I caught you before you closed this end. I need it to take Rain Lily back home. Without it, we could be wandering through space-time for multiple eternities before we ever found the right exit to our universe!"

The second rubbed his chin.

"That makes sense. Here, I'll take you to her. She's pretty beat up, just to warn you. She had a run in with the giant spider-clown that spins razor wire webs at the bottom of the river in the Everfree Forest, and I think she was probably hurt before then. Poor thing."

The first Discord shook his head.

"What a shame. Well, we best be going. Lead the way!"

Discord number two lead his parallel self to his home and took him straight to Rain Lily, who they awoke gently.

"Hiya, Kiddo!" They greeted in unison.

Rain Lily screamed.

"UNCLE DISCORD, THERE'S TWO OF YOU!"

"Yep! One for each universe, remember? There's lost more where we came from! But he's from your universe, come to take you home. Get a move on, then."

Rain Lily crawled out of bed.

"Thank you for coming to get me!"

Discord rubbed her head, ruffling her mane.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave you here forever?"

Rain Lily blushed.

"To be honest, I was kind of worried..."

Both Discords laughed.

"Well," The home-universe Discord announced, "If he hadn't been able to come get you, I would have welcomed you into my home. It's a shame Screwball's away this week at Baseball Camp! You two would have gotten along famously."

Rain Lily crawled on the back of the Discord from her universe. Both Discords snapped their fingers and wound up right outside of the black hole.

"Well, here we are. I'ts been great having you two visit, but I'm sure you must be o-o-O-AAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHHHHOOOOO!"

Discord sneezed violently, jerking in mid air and emitting a bit of his chaos magic. In an instant, the black hole closed its self, vanishing from the sky without a trace.

All three started in shocked silence.

"Well, shit!" Rain Lily groaned, unable to take her eyes off of the spot where her only ticket home had disappeared.


	14. Go Home!

Rain Lily couldn't bear to speak beyond her little outburst without crying. Both Discords looked at each other, hoping for an idea.

"Er...Rain Lily, how did you get here, exactly?" The second universe discord asked.

Rain Lily shook her head as hot tears began forming in her eyes.

"I had a p-panic attack, and then I tried t-to run away. Rainbow Dash started chasing m-me, and then I crashed into the sky and f-fell out on this side..."

Rain Lily's Discord grinned.

"That's it! We just have to get you to fly up to the same speed, then you'll be able to go back home! It's perfect!"

Rain Lily gaped at him.

"You want me to fly with a b-broken wing?!

Discord nodded.

"Yep! Here, I'll just bend it back into place for you!"

He grabbed her backward, aching little wing and snapped it back into position, grimacing a little at the sound it made. It was somewhere between the sound when someone steps on a pretzel and when someone hits the ground after they jump off a building.

Rain Lily was utterly silent for a moment before a screech of pain ripped through her.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

She jumped off of Discord's back and began falling straight for the ground. Instinctively, she began flapping to catch herself, shocked to find that she could actually fly now.

"Uncle Discord, this doesn't make any sense...My wing should be worse! How did you...?"

Discord grinned.

"Have I ever made sense, Rain Lily? Now, get flying and don't stop until you open another black hole! Be just as angry as before!"

Rain Lily shook her head.

"I don't think I can do it again...I can't make myself that mad!"

The two discords turned to each other.

"Giant shark with a jet pack?" One suggested.

"Or maybe a clown with a spray flower full of acid?" The other added.

Then, they both grinned, shouting at the same time,

"EIGHTY FOOT TALL TARANTULA WITH ROCKET FEET AND RAZOR BLADE MANDIBLES!"

They snapped their fingers, bringing one into existence.

"Okay, Rain Lily. This one can fly at nearly the speed you need to reach. Just fly faster and he won't kill you!"

Rain Lily felt her stomach flip over.

"Wait, what?!"

The tarantula narrowed all of its beady little eyes at her. That was all Rain Lily needed to see before she took off flying as fast as she could away from the horrible beast.

The tarantula took off after her, rubbing its dripping mandibles together, anticipating the meal.

Rain Lily's wings flapped and flapped and flapped, but the tarantula was still gaining on her. She forced herself to go a little faster, but found that her pursuer had no trouble at all keeping up with her.

"UNCLE DISCORD, HELP ME!" She wailed, "I'M GONNA DIE!"

Discord shook his head.

"Not if you fly faster!"

Rain Lily grit her teeth. She seriously needed to consider whether or not it was worth it the next time she thought about running away.

It wasn't long before her heart began palpitating. She was shaking violently, and her horn was sparking. The tarantula closed the distance enough to graze her tail with one of its long, hairy legs. That last bit of dread was all it took to send her over the edge into a panic attack.

Her wings were flapping quick enough to pull off a rainboom fairly quickly, but once again, the fun didn't stop there. Rain Lily was crying hard, wishing that she would never have to deal with one of these horrible panic attacks ever again, wishing she could slow down, and wishing that her parents were there.

Then, she rammed into something very familiar. Sounds once again seemed too slow and deep. Things around her moved very slowly until she slammed into the second part, blacking out and plummeting downward once more.

The two Discords had been watching.

"Well," Rain Lily's declared, "I suppose I best be going. Thanks for everything, and don't forget to cause chaos!"

The second Discord grinned.

"How could I?"

They shared a good laugh before the first Discord snapped his fingers, making a door appear.

"Does that lead to your universe?"

The second asked.

The first nodded.

"Yes!"

The second scratched his head.

"Then why didn't you just bring it here earlier so we wouldn't have to chase Rain Lily around with a giant rocket-foot tarantula?

The first grinned.

"What fun would that be?"

With that, he left.

The remaining Discord shrugged.

"Now all that's left to do is figure out what to do with the tarantula."

He thought for a moment.

"I know! I'll put it in a tiny box and give it to Celestia. What a laugh I'll have when she opens it!"

* * *

Now, there's only one chapter left. Find out the damaging effects of slamming into things too many times in this story's epic conclusion- next time on _My Little Pony: Light Speed is Magic_!


	15. Cutie Mark

Rain Lily awoke in a hospital bed with a clean, white blanket pulled up to her chin.

Her head ached severely, and she didn't think there was a time in her life when she'd been thirstier. She looked around the little room, noticing that she wasn't alone. Could it be?

"Mom...? Dad...?"

Cadence nodded, holding back tears.

"We're here, sweetie. We're so glad you're safe!"

Rain Lily smiled weakly.

"I'm glad I'm back. I really missed you. I'm sorry I ran away...I shouldn't have."

Shining Armour patted his daughter on he head.

"We know you're sorry. Now, let's get you on your skateboard so we can go home."

Rain Lily was confused.

"But I can't ride a skateboard, Dad..."

Princess Cadence smiled.

"Sure you can, Rain Lily! In fact, you have no choice anymore. After you hit the light barrier again while you were so weak, it broke all your legs to the point where the doctors had to amputate them!"

Rain Lily gaped in horror.

"WHAT? I'M LEGLESS?!"

She tried to throw off the blanket with her magic, only to find that she couldn't seem to use it.

"Why can't I use magic anymore?" She asked, panicking.

Shining Armour picked up the skateboard.

"Because you broke your horn off on your fall down out of the sky, silly filly! Now you'll never be able to use magic again! No more need to worry about panic attacks!"

Rain Lily wailed in distress.

"Please tell me I still have my wings!"

Her father nodded.

"Sure do, Kiddo! One's just bent the wrong way until Discord snaps it the right way again. He has to do that every morning now since it'll just bend back to the funny position when you sleep."

Rain Lily looked back at her messed up wing and flapped furiously, only just managing to get out of bed and land on the skateboard.

"Well," She mumbled, "At least I'm still a better flier that Scootaloo..."

Cadence used an old belt to fasten the Rain Lily's little bean-shaped body to the skateboard.

"That's the spirit, dear! Now let's go meet Twilight and her friends. They've been waiting outside for you."

Shining Armour tied a string to the skateboard and dragged it along behind him, careful not to tip over the skateboard on the little bump at the base of the door.

Outside, Discord were fast asleep, and Rarity and Fluttershy were talking quietly while Applejack and Rainbow Dash made fun of Spike and Pinkie Pie blew up balloons to tie to Twilight.

When Fluttershy noticed her, she hurried over and gave the little skateboard-filly a hug.

"We're so glad you're safe!" She announced quietly, beaming.

Rainbow Dash undid the belt and picked Rain Lily up.

"We'll be doing some flying once you've had time to adjust! Cool, huh? And Fluttershy's going to bring some pets over to help with your therapy!"

Pinkie Pie babbled so fast that Rain Lily could hardly pick out the words, but thanked her when the pink pony tied balloons around the skateboard.

Rarity gave her a small, tube-like dress.

"This is so that you'll always feel pretty, wherever you are! It's a casual dress I forgot to make arm holes in."

Rain Lily thanked her awkwardly, unsure of how she was supposed to put a dress on with no legs and no magic.

Twilight gave her a book and demonstrated how to turn the pages with her teeth.

Discord snapped her wing the right way and ruffled her hair, promising that Screwball would come visit soon. After that, he smirked.

"So, how does it feel to have your Cutie Mark, Kiddo?"

Rain Lily gasped.

"You mean...I got my...?"

Discord held a mirror for her.

On her flank, she saw a bunch of stars with a big, gaping hole in them, and in the center of that black hole were little stars making a frowny face.

"Oh..." She sighed, disappointed. Still, she wanted to look proud for her Uncle Discord. "This is..uh...great."

Finally, Applejack trotted up.

"Hey, Sugar cube."

there was no trace of a venomous voice in her greeting.

"Hi, Applejack," Rin Lily replied hesitantly.

Applejack rubbed her neck.

"I just wanted to say...ROLL OVER."

Rain Lily glared.

"BITCH!"

She hacked a loogie right in the orange mare's face.

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

A/N:

Interesting enough? :3

I'm sorry I couldn't take this very seriously. Still, I was considering killing her off, but instead I chose the happy ending! Yay!

Now she'll learn how to ride a half-pike, and her life will be complete.


End file.
